1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screen for displaying, on an enlarged scale, an image projected by a projecting device such as a projector, and in particular, but not exclusively, to a portable screen assembly that is easy to carry and can be installed on a floor, a table, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projected by a projector or, in some cases, a projection TV set is generally displayed, on an enlarged scale, on a reflection type screen or on a transmission type screen. Of such screens, some are generally accommodated in a housing mounted on a ceiling or a side wall, and are electrically or manually extended as occasion demands. Hanging screens or screens with a tripod are used by hanging or locating at a desired place.
Recently, due to the increasing number of meetings or conferences in companies or offices, there is an increased demand for a portable screen assembly of a simple structure that is easy to carry with a projector which can be installed on a floor, a desk, or a table in a conference room to display an image projected by the projector. Due to this demand, portable screen assemblies are now available in which a screen is wound around a roll stored in a housing. When such screen assemblies are in use, the housing is initially installed at a desired place, and the screen is subsequently extended by, for example, an extension means somewhat similar to a pantograph by the action of the biasing force of a spring mounted therein, or the screen is fastened to a column attached to the housing (for example, refer to JP Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 6-36048).
There is also an increasing demand for a portable screen assembly for in home use because of increased use of projectors for projecting a TV picture.